


We Go Together, Or Not At All

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Thinking that you can't protect the ones you love, you have to hope they're smart enough to save themselves.BB-8 rolls up to Poe on the Falcon to inform him that it can't find Rey anywhere. The roiling ocean of Kef Bir terrifies Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	We Go Together, Or Not At All

" _What the hell was she thinking?_ " 

Poe storms across the Kef Bir field, tall stalks of dry grass roaring in the fierce wind like the fearsome waves crashing below. The waves upon which Rey decided to pilot a half-built seaskimmer, alone, even though she grew up in the _kriffing_ desert—does she even know how to swim? Does she know how to pilot that thing? Jannah said to wait until first light! There was time, it was slim, but—

There was time for Poe to fix the Falcon and follow her. Keep her safe.

There has to be more time.


End file.
